Dopplegangland, Revisited
by Shannon7
Summary: **CHAPTER 2 UP (29th Nov.)** Re-writing of Dopplegangland, as if Buffy and Willow were already together.
1. Part 1

Author: Shannon Rating: Disclaimer: Joss is a lucky, lucky man. Summary: Basically, I'm re-writing Dopplegangland as if Willow and Buffy were already together. Complete with cut scene! *lol*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyanka looked upon her ex-boss incredulously as he talked down to her. "Do not ask again," he stated. She had been sure she would get his help in recovering her powers. "But... But I--"  
  
"Your powers were a gift of the lower beings. You have proved unworthy of them," D'Hoffryn interrupted her. "I was robbed of them," Anya argued, to no avail. "By your carelessness," the blue demon retorted back to her. Anya sighed. It was time for drama.  
  
"For a thousand years I wielded the powers of The Wish. I brought ruin to the heads of unfaithful men. I brought forth destruction and chaos for the pleasure of the lower beings. I was feared and worshipped across the mortal globe." She saw this was having no impact upon the kindly demon, and continued in a somewhat more careless tone. "And now I'm stuck at Sunnydale High! Mortal. Child. And I'm flunking math." D'Hoffryn couldn't find it in himself to care. She had brought this upon herself. "This is no concern of ours. You will live out your mortal life and die."  
  
"Give me another chance! You can fold the fabric of time, send me back to that place and I'll change it! I won't fail again." She set her jaw; someone was going to help her. D'Hoffryn still refused, and Anya resorted to whining. "Do you have any idea how boring twelfth graders are?" She watched for a reation, any reaction, and when she saw none, Anya stood. "I'm getting my power center back. And if you won't help me, then by the pestilent gods, I will find someone who will!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bright, sunny day, and Willow Rosenberg was lying in the high school's grassed area with her girlfriend. She was beginning to get a hold of her Wiccan powers and, today, was trying to float a pencil. She glared at it menacingly, and it sat on the ground. "Problems, baby?" The sweet voice behind her shattered her concentration, but she turned and grinned. "It's okay, Buffy. I'm just trying to float the pencil, and it's not co- operating." Buffy smiled and nodded, then went back to her sit-ups. Willow took a breath, and turned back around to her pencil. She focused all of her energy into the thought of it floating, and slowly but surely, it arose into the sky and began to spin; a couple of inches from the ground, and Willow grinned. Behind her, she knew Buffy was about to say something, so she focused her energy on her concentration. Sure enough, Buffy spoke. "The Watcher's Council shrink is heavy into tests. He's got tests for everything. T.A.T's, Rorschach, associative logic." She pasued to sit up completely and take a breath. "He even has that test to see if you're crazy that asks you if you ever hear voices or you ever wanted to be florist."  
  
Willow brighten, and turned to face Buffy, the pencil still whirring. "Ooh, I used to want... wait, florist means crazy, right? I never wanted to be that." She turned back to her pencil, and Buffy watched her, smiling, as she began to do some stretches. "That's neat." She nodded towards Willow's pencil. She broke into a grin, happy to get such a compliment from her girl. "Thanks! It's all about emotional control. Plus, obviously magic." She turned to look at Buffy. "Heyy, you wanna go to the Espresso Pump and get sugared up on machas?" Buffy smiled, but she really couldn't. "I'm gonna pass. Hit the pool and do some laps." Willow grinned. "You know, I could always come with you.." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Buffy laughed, and decided to play with her. "You mean you'd skip Ancient History... for me?" Willow sat up, and looked at Buffy, a twinkle in her eye. "Anything, for you." Buffy grinned, pleased at the huge sacrifice on Willow's terms. "But... I really do need to go to History," Willow looked at Buffy guiltily, as Buffy wriggled closer to Willow's position on the grass. "It's okay, I know you and schoolwork." She leaned over to her, and captured Willow's lips within her own, leaving her quite surprised.  
  
"Mmm... what's with the sudden calisthenics? Aren't you sorta naturally buff, Buff?" She stopped, and giggled at her own words. "Buff buff!" Buffy smiled at her girlfriend's innocence. "Well, they've got us running around on the physical side, too. A lot of reflex evaluation and precision training, you know? I just... well, I wanna do--" Willow knew what was coming here, and she wasn't too happy. "Better than Faith," she cut in, while Buffy hung her head. "So very shallow." Willow plastered a smile on her face, and went for the textbook definition. "Competition is natural and healthy. Plus, you'll definately ace her on the psych tests. Just don't mark the box that says 'I sometimes like to kill people'." She tried to lighten the mood, but Buffy was having none of it.  
  
"I know Faith's not gonna be on the cover of 'Sanity Fair', but... she's had it rough. Different curcumstances, that could be me." Willow shook her head vehmently. "No way. Some people just don't have that in them." Buffy looked up, and saw the anger in Willow's eyes, and immediately felt guilty. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you hate talking about Faith."  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"No really, we should just..." Buffy looks at the pencil, which is beginning to spin a bit faster.  
  
"No. I-it doesn't bother me. I mean it." The pencil was beginning to spin faster and faster, and Buffy inched way from it. "Uh, Will?" She pointed to the pencil. "Oh." The pencil spun wildly out of control. and flung itself deep into the nearest tree. Buffy looked at the pencil, then back to Willow. "Emotional control?"  
  
"I'm workin' on it." 


	2. Part 2

Author: Shannon Rating: PG-13. Disclaimer: Joss is a lucky, lucky man. Summary: Basically, I'm re-writing Dopplegangland as if Willow and Buffy were already together. Complete with cut scene! *lol*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snyder paced around Willow, and academically-challenged student, Percy West. "As far as I'm concerned, this is a marriage made in heaven. Willow Rosenberg, despite her unsavory associations, and... orientation," He paused to give Willow a dirty look, as she blushed furiously, "Represents the pinnacle of academic achievement at Sunnydale High. Percy West represents a devastating fast break and 50% from behind the three-point line." Snyder walked around to his desk, and sat down, but Willow was confused. "I'm not sure I understand the marriage part." Snyder sneered at her. "Well, now you wouldn't, would you?" He continued, as Willow hung her head. "You've got the brains, he's got the fast break. It's a perfect match." Willow glanced at Percy, and her eyes widened in realisation. "Match? You want us to breed?!"  
  
Snyder rolled his eyes. "I want you to tutor him. Percy's flunking history. Nothing seems to motivate him--" Percy interrupted Snyder, to put his two cents in. "Get her and this Buffy chick together, I might get a little motivated." He ran his eyes along Willow's body, and licked his lips. Willow squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, and Percy switched tactics. "Hey. I'm challenged." Snyder cleared his throat and tried to clear his head of thoughts of Summers and Rosenberg. "You're lazy, self-involved and spoiled. That's quite the challenge. But we need a winning year, especially after last year's debacle with the swim team. Can't have our point guard benched." He started directing his inane speech towards Willow. "So, you're gonna take on a little teaching job. I know how you enjoy teaching." Willow, quite flustered, tried to make a few feeble excuses. "Well, I have a lot of work of my own, and oh, gosh! You know what? I'm actually supposed to be in history right now, so if you don't mind..." She hastily got up and left the room, but not before Snyder shouted after her, "You will tutor Percy!" Snyder grumbled and sent the other young delinquent on his way. "No doubt about that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doors to the school library swung open, as Willow and Buffy walked through, arm in arm. "So he threatened you? With what?" Buffy inquired, eyes flashing. "Well, it wasn't exactly anything he said. It was all in his eyes. I mean, there was some nostril work as well, but mostly eyes." Buffy almost growled. "Snyder needs me to kick his ass." Willow smiled at her girlfriend's audacity. "Oh no, Buffy, don't get in trouble. I'll be okay." Buffy smiled back. "I just worry about you."  
  
"Aww, I just hate the way he bullies people. He just assumes everyone's time is his." Willow pouted, and Buffy leaned down and gave her a kiss. Willow groaned when she heard Giles' voice, but broke the kiss and put on a smile.  
  
"Willow, get on the computer. I want you to take another pass at accessing the Mayor's files." Giles' voice came booming from his office. "Okay!" She put her bag down on the desk next to Buffy, and walked behind the counter to sit behind the computer.  
  
Buffy turned her head at the sound of the library doors opening, and saw Faith and Wesley walk through. Well, Faith bouncing through, and Wesley panting. "Well, that was a blast." The sarcastic sound of Faith's voice put Willow on edge immediately. "How did it go?" Giles looked amused at Wesley's state. Faith pointed to Wesley with a smirk, "Princess Margaret here had a little trouble keeping up." Wesley finally completed his trek to the counter and leant against it, taking in wheezing breaths. "How did it go?" Giles repeated the question that no-one had answered completely before, and Wesley answered. "Faith, uh, did quite well on the obstacle field." He noticed her grin, and he stiffened up. "Still a little sloppy, though." Faith turned around to glare at him, and Willow contained a smile.  
  
"Do you feel like taking Buffy out, or shall I?" Wesley forced himself to take deep breaths, at the thought of Giles taking over his job. "Oh, no no no. I'll be fine. Just give me a minute. And some defibrillators, if it's not too much trouble." Faith rolled her eyes, and began speaking to Buffy. "You're gonna love it, B. It's just like fun, only boring." Giles sensed that Faith was being a little too blazee about the whole thing. "Faith, this evaluation is a necessary part of the Council's--" "I know," Faith interrupted Giles' lecture. "I'm on board here. Just shootin' my mouth off."  
  
The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Buffy looked at Willow apologetically, and got up. "I better change." She began to walk about, but Faith touched her lightly on the shoulder. Willow noticed immediately, and gripped the edge of the desk tightly. "Good luck." She smiled at Buffy, who managed a weak smile back, before walking out.  
  
Faith turned around, and noticed Willow glaring at her. She walked over to where she was working, and Willow stubbornly looked back at the computer screen and began typing again. Faith jumped up on the counter and sat down. "Whatcha doin'?" Willow looked up at Faith, and thought she should at least be civil. "I'm trying to access the Mayor's personal files." Faith's eyes narrowed as she thought about this. "Can you do that?" Willow kept her eyes on the screen. "Well, he's got some tricky barriers set up."  
  
"Can you get past 'em?" Faith peered at the screen. "Eventually I'll get through." Faith nodded, and continued watching Willow type.  
  
TBC........... 


End file.
